Human Deities!
by Knoto
Summary: Takes place before the rise of the Silver Millennium. Before the myths of Deities were created there was life on other planets. This life used elements. When many smaller clans are tired of war they seek out a way to build a utopia. More info inside. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this fiction was actually an idea BEFORE the TSK series was in the process of being written, and was going to take place in the past: A.K.A. Silver Millennium. With that said, one could almost call this a prequel of sorts. The idea was roughly created, and I felt as if a large chunk of possibilities would be lost if I had used this plot within the first book. Thus, before writing it, I happily omitted this entire prospect, even if we see bits and pieces of this type of lifestyle within the second book.

In saying that, for those of you not fans of the series, it doesn't actually tie into that series at all. Rather, this was the forging point that allowed me to come up with the outlandish ideas that sometimes leak out into my writing. This will be a Silver Millennium fan fiction. Don't worry though, I assure you, I won't be hitting the normal realms that many seem to hit time and time again, if you know me, you know by now that I don't think inside the box. Join me now as we take a look into a possible past that may not have been so readily spoken about.

I've cleaned up the first few chapters a bit just to show you all part of the work. I'd like to continue this if you all like it, but I'm not going to stress out over it if you guys don't like the idea. A few of my friends said they liked this concept better, but that's why I decided to post it. This is merely a work in progress that gave birth to the more complex ideals if the TSK.

Let's take care of a few very important side notes before this story kicks off. No planetary alignment will happen for quite some time. Because of this I will be referring to elemental properties and living styles as a basis for identifying who belongs where. Below I will break down what Senshi belongs where.

Rei = Flame  
Minako = Metal  
Ami = Ice  
Makoto = Nomads of the Forest  
Haruka = Nomads of the Sky  
Michiru = Starts off as of Ice, Becomes of the Sea later. (You'll understand why it had to happen that way.)  
Trista = Messiah of Fate  
Hotaru = Messiah of Shadow  
Nehellenia and Selenity = the Messiahs of hope. Both hold standing as being a possible rule. To be noted that the while Selenity called forth women to rule, Nehellenia called forth men. This is why you see the respective men standing next to the proper Senshi that they would in the future.

Setsuna isn't actually born at the start of this fiction, her birth comes later. As a result the woman I will her mother will be her English name. Thus be expected to see the name Trista quite a lot.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Space. It's dark, barely livable, and covered in secrets. Of these secret are those that the souls of the dead wish weren't spoken. To understand the true depth of its abilities one must understand that our homes aren't the only ones out there. To believe that fate holds all of the cards alone is also untrue. I know of the life I had on a moon already cultivated, of planets already forged, and civilizations nearly reaching their prime. Life was simple back then, enemies weren't always dangerous. Friends weren't always helpful. Yet, even as imperfect as everything seemed to be, in the eyes of the total population it was tolerable. Acceptable beyond most counts, we worked together as a unit guided under individual power, and unified under one queen.

Because of my seeming ignorance I never knew of the past as I should have. I wasn't keen on digging up the dirt Saturn had long sealed away. If I was to come clean, I am still happy for not unearthing the things better left unknown. As the time guardian I have had to watch many things, however I never knew just how much I hadn't seen back then. It was alright not to know, it was acceptable to not read every single little line fate drew, that was what the queen had told me. She didn't want me to know; secretly I think she wanted to protect me from the pain. She didn't want me to identify things that were so long gone, the truths about my ancestors and the realities behind the myths. She wished each and every one of her Senshi to retain a level of ignorance, if for any other reason, so that no one could place blame upon themselves for a past life.

The time I speak of isn't one within my lifetime. In fact, I am unsure of what happened back in those days. I do know this; it was before power could be granted by crystals. In those days people, were people much like that of earth as we know it. Surely they had power and magic's of varying degrees, yet no one really needed them. Each and every deity used their element for survival, not combat. Even if this remained true, I know something had to happen to cause people to use these elements to fight. I don't think I'll ever know how, or even why, but I do know this; history will always repeat in some way shape or form. I don't want to ever see such a thing happen, and never again will I watch a kingdom fall. This is why I must know, this is why I must understand.

I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, solider of revolution. It is my job to know, it is my job to understand, and it is my calling to finally seek out what I had been denied before. Real answers, real truth no matter what it may cost to find out. I stand here at this door now at the ready, and it is time I watch what I was unable too before. Please forgive me my queen, but I cannot allow your daughter to fail. I must understand what you tried to protect me from, alas, I am a guardian above all else, and this is my preordained task.

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Here's a cool little piece of info. The name of this Fiction was going to be the actual name of TSK before I decided to change it. Anyway, I'll be able to update this rather quickly since it's mostly written all the way through chapter fifteen, that's where I had scrapped the idea, looking back though, this thing really is a gem in the rough. Perhaps it will help with understanding where the mindset of the TSK came from.


	2. Chapter one: Lost Lives

A/N: Here's the actual first chapter. Enjoy! As a side note, I've also noticed how crappy my writing was at first seeing as it's taken me quite a long time just to sift through the layers of crap that was my writing back in 2008 (when the idea was starting its formation) it's almost painful, and now I'm tempted to look at the first book of TSK series and see if I need to stab my eyes out at that one as well. I'll admit, until I cleaned this…thing… up it was a TOTAL monstrosity. In fact, I'll go as so far as to say the Dic dub was better than this originally. *shudders* I haven't addend any content, but I had to do a HELL of a lot of revision to make it the least bit readable. (My, what a few years can change.)

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter one: Lost Lives, Struggle for Hope.

Her people were donned in that of thick leathers and woven metals. Capes of feathers and furs cloaked their backs and among them were many large serpents. Long snake like beings tunneled through hard rock and mineral deposits into the molten heat of the planet. She led her people well and protected them with an air of ownership. These were her people to command, the last survivors in the ranks of Flame seeking out a refuge and perhaps a new home. They weren't alone as those from other deities also prepared their place of refuge.

This woman wasn't worried about others, only her own people. She had to be sure they could live on. Her long raven tresses came down onto her hips, slightly singed and unruly from working within the depth of the large land mass. Her job would be easy, divide the core into sections. Only then could the large plot of land be divided among the many other elements that had gathered here. Not only that, she had to leave the inner, most solid piece of core intact. This would be the place that couldn't sustain any damage what's so ever. It would be planned as a new heat source. Instead she and the others of flame expertly marked the D-layer of the large mass, making sure that the molten hot soft core within would begin to slowly cool, even if only by a few degrees. the thicker the outer core was, the better it would be for everyone.

"Rei, Come quickly!" A man shouted from afar. His hair was blond and short; he also donned similar clothing, although it was covered in blood as he held yet another who had injured themselves in the work.

"Not again." She sighed rushing to his aid. "What is it this time?" Noting the heavy crimson blood flow she was at a loss, this wasn't how it should be. Working under such extreme conditions was normal, but doing it while ill wasn't a smart idea. Fumes of molten substances could poison a body if they weren't careful and as a result illness plagued many of those who continued their restless digging.

"This planet is causing many to suffer. It's not like that of others we've come into contact with. This one can cause us harm, and not only us, the other elements as well. This illness, whatever it may be is spreading like a wildfire, and not just among us. Our brethren of Metal also report the same illness." Jadeite reported as he began to care for the very ill warrior as best as he could.

"We've come into contact with plagues before, but this one is beyond anything I have seen. Are you sure the others are suffering this same fate?" She knelt down examining the newest victim. His skin began to gain a dark sickly color. Purplish in appearance, yet still very pale, it wasn't anything she had ever encountered on the outer realm. He continued to cough as the illness took over. "He doesn't look bad, but we need to move him to the top of the cavern soon. Our medicine cannot heal this type of illness. We must wait until it runs through his system." She then turned back to the rest of the work that had to be done; they could not waste any longer in this poisonous core than was absolutely necessary.

Even the large snakes were becoming ill from the gasses emitting from the hot environment. This was not how it should be; this land was foretold to be a holy place full of hope for her people. She needed a place of safety for the proudest of warriors to strengthen their forces. She wanted a place that they could prey and atone for the many things that couldn't be undone. In short, her people needed a new planet on which to dwell and with the promise of a positive outcome at the end of the hardship, it was all she could do to keep her faith alive.

Turning she made her way up the long tunnel and out into the open uncultivated land where camp had been set along many volcanic openings. There many of the ill and wounded sat awaiting treatment. Rei had put this off far too long; she had to speak with the other elements, those of Metal were close comrades and she only hoped their leader would be able to help. She donned her pack and strode off leaving Jadeite alone to take care of their people. The base camps weren't too far away, and the great snakes could travel quickly along the ground. The ride took only a few hours through derelict regions of landmass that had yet to be claimed. When she arrived she noticed that those of metal were also suffering.

One man was already fading fast, coughing deep crimson as a woman sat by his side trying to offer solace. Her blue eyes attempted to hold back the tears as yet another one of her clan finally gave in, breathing his last breaths of air. Rei stood silently, offering a prayer for the man that had just been lost. Respectfully and very slowly she approached the woman with long blond tresses. "Minako, it does you no good to weep for those you cannot save." Even if Rei was trying to sound strong, her voice also sounded thick with emotion, both of them had lost many strong comrades ever since setting foot on this soil.

"I know." A soft hitch followed as she tried to keep her breath even, it wouldn't do to shed tears in front a great warrior such as Rei. Still, the people of Metal were a race that knew how to wear emotions on their shirt, often doing it willingly without reprimand. "It's not getting any easier. For as many as we have lost, you'd think it would become a simple daily occurrence. You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

"Don't speak foolishly." Rei admonished lightly. "You're of people who know only that of emotion. To forsake that very birthright would be shameful in the eyes of those that follow you. To feel remorse is something even I feel, even if I can no longer cry at the sight of death alone, it does not mean I don't feel the pain of the loss." Embracing Minako fondly Rei allowed herself this momentary sin. Although they weren't of the same element, they were at least allies among the greater mess of others out there. To befriend those of an equal element was something that had been passed down in both families. Because of this, some of Metal would join those of flame and vice versa.

Because of the fact that they were neighboring clans it was no wonder that both women had grown up within the same vicinity. Birthrights had been passed down, and with the aid of one another they continued to preserver through warring times. Many allies were separating and going their own ways and they would surely fail. Rei and Minako would suffer the same fate soon if this plan became unsuccessful. This wasn't normal, but it was a necessity. They joined with other elements that dwindled in numbers in hopes that just maybe they could bond the warring elements into a peaceful kingdom. When both women heard of this woman, this goddess with promise of hope they sought her out and that was how they wound up here. Stuck with little in the way of food and water, hardly any way to bandage the wounded, and watching as those without medicine fell ill and slowly died.

"We have little time to waste merely talking and grieving." Rei said seriously, searching blue eyes for the right to continue. "More of my warriors are falling ill. It will only be a matter of time until they receive the same fate. I have already lost five men and two women to this disease. It must be from poison, yet in all of the cores I have entered I've never seen something so deadly."

"It can't only be within the inner planet." Minako was worried but kept her trembling inwardly hidden. "We can't go into the core, we stay on the upper layers, we cannot travel down deep like you do, yet they still fall ill. We can barely finish our job of collecting samples if this keeps up. This planet can't be healthy."

"I agree. There isn't anything we can do though. Our fate is here, sealed on the very ground we stand on. If we lose our lives here, than we will have been proven wrong." Rei closed her eyes wondering of what to say, how to speak. "The Wind nomads blame the Flame for this. They say we are clogging the air, and a small fight broke out because of it. No one was killed, but I fear for the lives of everyone here, including those I'd normally call enemies. We are to be building a utopia, not forge a new battleground."

"Haruka means well." Minako spoke softly, trying to ease her fiery companion. "But she isn't one to bring up debates, she, like you, would rather duke it out." Placing a soft hand on Rei's shoulder she gave a guarded smile, as if trying to console the woman who knew the true powers of combat.

"That may be so, but her people shouldn't fight." Rei stated rather angry. "The only people of nomadic heritage who could even stand a chance with warriors like mine, are those of the Forests, and even Makoto knows her place. Nomads do not fight, they cannot stand up to brute power alone and in all of this they are the ones who gave up so willingly on their homelands. We had no choice, but those of the Wind think they can go any place they deem correct. I cannot stand for such lewd actions, such waste of the planet we all need to forge a home from."

"I know you dislike her, but please don't harm her or any of the Wind." Minako plead hopeful that she could coax Rei down from of the fury that her violet eyes held.

"I will not harm them unless they harm me first." Rei spoke with unwavering resolve. "It does not mean I will willingly forgive those who are so readily able to do me harm. I want peace Minako. That's all I ever request, yet I find day after day the goal hasn't been reached. All I want is a place for my people to rest their tired bodies and a safe haven for the children to grow. It's not fair they all grow up only to know the heat of battle and the smell of blood. Children are born innocent, yet it is the other elements that command us to do their bidding. I grow tired of it; such innocent lives shouldn't be torn away from those that aren't willing. How much is it to ask for peace?"

Minako could only sigh at the pain in Rei's eyes, the tears unshed yet highly visible. She launched herself at Rei, both hitting the hard, rocky ground; tears finally fell mutually from the powerful leaders. It was at this time, within the arms of one another that comfort could be found, even if it could only last a few fleeting moments.

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Well there is the first chapter. See what I mean about elemental properties? Kinda Funny, but you can see how I base all of the children and their personalities within the TSK series by looking into the lives of these characters. Funny huh?


	3. Chapter 2: Seeking Aid

A/N: One good thing about doing this is that since all of the ideas were written down via like 12 different notebooks (no it's not 'THAT' long. I just write kinda big.) I'm able to add more life to this thing than it had before. This is also an easier way to give you guys things to read while I'm dealing with looking for a job. I know I may not have corrected everything to perfection, but at least its better that it was. It's funny to think about, but when you read over your own writing it's so easy to miss the simplest of spelling errors purely because your head implants the correct word even if it's horribly butchered. For those of you who don't write try it some time. Write something like 3k or more in words leave it alone and in 2 months go back and read it, you may get a kick out of the things you may have missed.

(Or like me want to hit yourself in the head with a large, preferably heavy object.)

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeking Aid.

After a good long cry both women were slightly better off. It didn't change the fact that something had to be done, although it was easier to think with clear heads. Things were being packed up in preparation to leave the small camp. Trinkets of even the most minor use found themselves a place among the light packing. Two men and two women stood in a small circle to debate how best to handle things.

"I don't like this entire prospect. To send two women out alone on this planet isn't a good idea." One of the men stated. "I don't care how strong you may think you are." Placing a hand through his short blond locks he looked smugly at the woman of Metal. "Besides, you aren't even a proper warrior. Rei has enough to worry about; she doesn't need to be babysitting the likes of you." His gaze only sat on Minako for a moment before looking proudly to the man next to him. "Send Nephrite. He is a strong man, and one capable of taking care of himself."

"Jadeite, I want you to stand down on this. You know I need to you to stay behind to look after the troops. I need Minako with me, her people need a strong leader to stay behind and our ranks need common unity. All that will be accomplished is fighting if she stays behind." To say that Jadeite found many women inadequate would be one of the largest understatements of the century. You could not fault him, he was simply of Flame. Men of Flame protected women with their lives and heaven forbid a woman do a job of a man. This was his view among many others that most males of Flame had. Rei was an acceptation only because of her power; no man had beaten her yet. That was why even as a female she held the highest of authority.

"I see no reason why I should worry about those of Metal when a good strong male such as Nephrite can oversee his people. I must worry for you Rei; you are a woman worthy of a powerful title. I don't wish to see it wasted because of a woman such as Minako weighing you down. You should be granted more than that." Even if he was being a jerk, his words were sincere. He truly worried for her. "Can she be trusted?" his words were aimed at Nephrite.

"Yes. You'll find she'll be an adequate enough fighter to stand alongside Rei. Minako isn't nearly as skilled as most of your female warriors, but she can hold her own." He affirmed before backing Rei's statement. "Besides, we need to rally our forces, is it not the job of a man to ensure the safety of our people? They have their job, and we my friend, have ours. It will not do any good to deny the fact that we really need help out here. Minako and Rei are far more diplomatic than you or I."

"Alright then." Jadeite agreed with the statement. "We must make plans to merger all of our sick and injured onto one area. The longer we stand divided, the more we will lose." Nephrite approved and both men walked off to draw up plans and a document to be signed into a written contract. Even if the people of Metal and Flame were allies it would be helpful to have written laws instead of purely spoken.

"God, can he be any more arrogant?" Minako complained as she attached her stallion with a proper saddle. "I'm glad Neph has a far better head on his shoulders." Her work continued as she finalized her travel preparations, Rei already having finished equipping her bow with a large supply of arrows had decide to sharpen Minako's sword. It would be unwise to leave without taking every precaution within possible logic.

"Don't blame him. It is not his fault completely." Rei spoke calmly focused on her task at hand. "He merely sees you as what you are; a woman. He sees me as the same. The only reason that I am not treated as you are among my people purely revolves around the fact of my skills. Even as powerful as I am, never would I be able to wield a sword." Women could train to be warriors among the men only under the condition that the woman used ranged attacks only. She wouldn't ever be allowed the equality of the men as far as combat would be concerned.

As prejudiced as it sounded, it held its merits. It was purely to protect the women; they were flowers, maidens to be protected by the men that loved them. These women could also protect their lovers in return, but only if their lives weren't in danger. The people of Flame, along with the other elements had many differences among them. These differences over time fueled wars on morals and social codes. People of Flame were strict when it came to gender roles. A woman could only do so much, and a man had his place, it was seldom that a woman like Rei could cross into a man's territory, and even when a woman did, she still had boundaries.

A man could not stand in power to a woman when it came to raising a family. That was her domain and what a mother spoke of was the final word. To give birth was an ordeal that no man could ever understand and they respected that as truth. A man was strong in battle; a woman was the strength that held a family together. As much as it may have seemed flawed for those on the outside, for those of Flame, they saw no better way of life.

Minako knew well of just how open the people of Metal were. A woman could take the role of a man; a man could take the role of a woman. It was simply interchangeable outside of the basic laws of gender; being that a man couldn't give birth, and a woman couldn't impregnate anyone. Other than that, there wasn't really any difference among social standing. Women could be as strong as men and could fight willingly and freely on the front lines. Men could be single parents and in relationships most would consider questionable by normal standards. That was why Minako simply couldn't stand Jadeite among other reasons. She simply saw him as a pig in the way he treated her. Not that Rei couldn't be the same, but that was on a different level, and they both knew it.

"Still, you are strong. You give yourself far too little credit." Minako said as she took the sword Rei was working on out of her hands, placing it in it's sheathe. "You sit there looking forlorn at a blade you'd never be able to wield only because you let yourself think you aren't worthy of the task. Its people like Jadeite that allow you to think that, and you know yourself, he is the only man among your people that would force you to conform to those standards. You aren't just a normal woman Rei; you are the only child of your father. He raised you well as much as I hate to admit it."

"As your mother did for you." Rei agreed with the statement. As totally idiotic as that hothead could be, he raised her to be a prime example of what a woman of Flame should be. "That is exactly why I feel I must conform. Father wasn't a family man, and mother died when I was little, he had no choice but to raise me as a fighter. I know you think I resent him, or hate him, but it's not that at all. I just wish I would have had someone around who knew a bit more compassion. That however, is the role of a mother, and my father did his best, despite not being very good at such things."

"I know." Minako was gifted to have a loving mother, yet the role of a father wasn't present through most of her life. Actually, it was due to the deaths of the respective parents that cause the start of the treaty for Rei and Minako. At that time there were a verity of clans that roamed freely of many elements. Fighting was of the highest normality, yet with both of the leaders crippled due to the lost of the people they loved and both with small children, it didn't bode well to continue, fearing the children would be next. That was why both were so very close now that neither one had a real family. "I just wish there was an easier way. I hate the fact that Jadeite still refuses to approve of us, especially given the fact I've known you for years."

"He's from another clan, what do you expect?" Rei smiled as she assisted Minako with mounting the stallion before finding herself on the saddle of her native beast. Setting off at a decent pace they continued their banter. "He feels like if he tries hard enough he will be able to break through to me and change my rebellious ways. Little does he really understand how wrong he is. Still his people, along with Nephrite and his of Metal have done well to strengthen our forces, and as much as you hate to admit it, you like having a male leader around when you need to leave."

"That is true, but I'm not sure of how well I like his origin." Minako had confided that worry time and time again. A few other deities had merged with other clans of their type as well, but that didn't ease Minako's inner feelings. "Nephrite told me that one of his allies can be found within the people of Ice. They are smart people with advanced technology. We should try there first."

"If you speak it then I shall agree that it is the best way." Rei had always allowed Minako to lead her. It was funny, Rei wished to protect Minako in any way possible. She would follow Minako anywhere because it was Rei's job as her lover to protect Minako. Rei was the foresight, just a woman of Flame should be. Minako was the front line fighter, with blade in hand she was a powerful adversary. Just as a woman of Metal was expected to act in combat. They fit each other like a glove, complementing the weaknesses with strength.

It wouldn't be long to reach the encampment of Ice. They could manipulate water into every form, and with the intelligence not to be outmatched, these people were to be respected. They would need to travel on foot shortly; their mounts could not withstand very cold temperatures. At the base of the cavern known to be the place of ice they entered alone, leaving their companions in the still livable conditions outside.

This area wasn't of the rocky terrain, far from it in fact. Leather boots were made to be worn on soil and other ground that had friction. Smooth ice offered little in the way of such landscape and as a result it was difficult to walk. Light shimmering off of the cold walls of ice gave a reflection that seemed like a mirror. Breath that could be seen only proved how cold it really was as they continued their movement. They hadn't long to travel as a patrol cam down the hallway.

"You are not of Ice. Speak your name." The male before them had a light voice with long wavy hair tied into a ponytail. He had an air of delicacy as he inquired who they were. Seemingly soft, as if he flaunted himself, he was not a hardened warrior as so he seem to portray. He sat on a large cat, these were the beats known as Homotherium. An arctic cat known for being a pack animal, if not highly aggressive, it was a wonder the people of Ice had tamed these creatures for their own use. The people of Ice were short and frail by nature, and these cats made it easy to travel across hard terrain. Even better was the fact that these animal could tolerate warmer environments for short bouts of time, making them far more adequate than a large desert snake, or a stallion.

"I am Rei of the Flame. This is Minako of Metal. We have come seeking aid from an illness that plagues the land." Rei's eyes were pleading; she was an enemy to this man. Those of Ice should hate those of Flame, yet here was a leader who bowed before the man, giving him higher respect than she should. Minako, holding neutrality to the Ice element, held no such worry of being cast aside, yet she still knelt down as well, if only to help Rei gain approval.

"We are to seek out a man named Zoisite." Minako spoke as she slowly stood seeking to give more information, Rei held her position, her kind didn't belong here and she knew it. Fire could melt Ice and thus could kill off their people. Rei was a threat, and one that under normal logic would quickly be disposed of. Minako had to place a buffer; she had to prove Rei wouldn't harm them since the woman of Flame had no place to speak. "Of my people many are sick, others wounded, and we are unable to provide the care needed. Rei has also suffered losses on her side and we were told by a man called Nephrite that we could find his comrade here."

"I am Zoisite." The man affirmed. "I am one of two leaders of Ice." He then looked to the girl in raven tresses, her head still bowed; she was still seeking his approval. "Stand Rei of Flame. I assume Jadeite is among your people since you are the only clan of Flame upon this forsaken rock." She stood and nodded quietly. "As I'm sure you know, there have been many illnesses among many clans, yours aren't the only ones. The nomads are also ill, as are we. Many of our people have fallen sick." As he whistled down the corridor two more cats came charging his way stopping at his command. "Mount up; I will take you to speak to the Lady of Ice herself. She knows more than I about it."

Reluctantly both women climbed upon the cats, fearful of being mauled. The animals were dangerous, not that Rei could talk seeing as she rode a large snake with deadly venom. The Ice got thicker beneath them as they rode onward towards the main gate. It was a city of technology, as computers of holograms lit up the inner cavers, the people working day in and day out to construct ice and used computerized technology to keep it cold. They all wore light cloth; almost see through, as their work continued. This was a race of people who could be deadly purely because of knowledge alone.

At the front gate a woman stood wearing armor that fit her body snugly, it was also made of light, if not extremely protective material as her slender body stood keeping watch over the entrance to the deepest part of the cavern. Her hair was blue and at her side a sword clear and blue like Ice sat at her hip. Her hand rested on the hilt, prepared, even if it was in a casual manner. Her visor was on, readily scanning the surroundings as she continued at her post. "Zoisite!" She said as she ran to the man within her line of sight. " Lady Ami has been looking for you. Two more have fallen ill, they're your men this time."

"Damn." His soft eyes began to water as he looked at the guard, unsure of what to do. "I need to go to the infirmary and see about them. I need you to take these two to see Lady Ami; they too are requesting aid for their people." He formally excused himself despite his panic and left swiftly. His eyes remained downcast hoping he wasn't too late.

"Please, right this way." Her eyes hardened on Rei, and even though she was a guard of the highest standing, she saw no real reason for formalities. These weren't allies, one was of neutrality and one was an enemy. Neither should be graced with kindness above doing the takes she must provide. "These caverns are home to those of the Ice. You shouldn't be seeking aid from us." Her words were curt as she led them to the room where a rather meek looking teenage girl sat. She too donned in almost see through clothing as she typed away at a computer larger than the rest.

"Lady Ami, you have guests." Her words were soft as the older guardian smiled down at the younger genus. Eyes that were once cold and perhaps overly judgmental looked at this girl with what looked to be a sort of maternal affection. Protectiveness in all of its glory as the woman stood as if she were trying to instill fear into a pair of rebels and then grace the woman of Ice as a mother would a daughter. The shorter girl stood to greet the two not of her element without the stern eyes that they had received the other times.

"Please don't be so formal with me after all of these years. Saeko is like a mother, so don't mind her. She does that to everyone." Ami smiled softly before giving herself a more casual introduction. "Around here they call me Lady Ami, but I'd prefer if you skip over the lady part. I'm not royalty." She offered a handshake to both as she beckoned them to sit with her. The armored guard simply rolled her eyes at the casual conduct unbecoming of that to rule Ice.

"I am Rei leader to people of the Flame. I am sorry our respective elements feel such need to feud. I hope that the warring among us will stop when the new kingdom rises." She introduced herself modestly, fearful of a spiteful reaction, oddly enough to her, it never came. Her violet eyes set on the woman still glaring daggers as the girl sat totally ignoring it. If it were any other time than now, Rei and Minako both would have commented on the odd interaction.

"I'm Minako of Metal." Being much more casual was a trait of her people, flighty and often times random, they could switch their demeanor within a matter of moments. "Rei's right, the sooner all this fighting stops the better." On the sofa leaning on Rei the level of openness the blond portrayed was very flamboyant, it was clear she was sending only one message even if it was silent, 'Rei's mine'.

possessiveness was a Flame trait, but Minako was very much a woman of Metal and among them jealousy ran high. In her mind it was better to state the claim now than have a fight later. Ami could only laugh as Rei sighed and Saeko put a hand to her face keeping her thoughts to herself, both rolled their eyes at the blond. It seemed that at least they were thinking the same thing. Diplomacy was a skill Minako had, but sadly, proper formal behavior was in the eye of the beholder.

"I concur, this constant bickering only causes more bloodshed, a most unwelcome thing in the eyes of actually advancing forward in life." And there it was, the formality so well known, and the intelligence when speaking on important matters. She was of the Ice after all. "I know that the lands here are emitting deleterious gasses that are making it hard to sustain life and I presuppose that is what you have come to me seeking advice upon?"

"Ummmm?" Minako was at a loss, big words and her simply didn't mix, but she assumed that it was a correct statement. "Yes?"

"Don't mind her." Rei cut in, fully understanding the conversation, her people were trained to be warriors, but that was also why being well-informed proved to be important. "That is indeed the case." She allowed her diplomatic tendencies to set in as she took on the role of speaking, letting Minako know not to say a word. "My people have encountered poison before, and as I'm sure you know we use it to our advantage in many ways. This isn't purely poison from the planet, if it were only that, I'm sure we would have grown immunity to the effects by now."

"You speak wisely." Ami nodded her approval, happy that someone else had the same basic idea it wasn't only the planet causing this. "I believe that this isn't merely an illness created by this planet, but rather the inhabitance of the planet. Namely the opposing elements. I would presume that we would be unable to continue to exist for long without a level of natural power. This power doesn't bode well with forces that oppose it. Speaking quite plainly, Rei, I'm sure you cannot feel well in this climate."

"I haven't felt well for a while, it is rather cold in here." She nodded as she shuddered inwardly. It was this extreme cold that she hated, it was her extreme heat that Ami couldn't live long within. "I can't stay among these temperatures for an overly long amount of time, the serpents would be long gone by now, and Minako's people wouldn't last much longer than I without proper provisions."

"Correct. I see these reasons as a root cause, we are using our magic's to cultivate land, when we finally jettison away from each other things will be better, until then we must wait and see." Ami smiled momentarily happy to have good news about it, being sure to speak casually for Minako's sake. "We will be able to remove ourselves after all of the teleport portals are set. I give it about a week. After that, the only time we will have to deal amongst each other will be at the common ground. That area will be suited to fit all of our needs, and I assure you that your people won't suffer after that."

Rei and Minako were satisfied with that answer and with that gave their leave, happy to know there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Leave a review if you want. Chapter three will be on it's way to you soon. I just starting sifting through this last night, and because of that, there is a lot that needs fixing. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations Complete!

A/N: Alright, so here we go with a chapter three revised into something readable.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Preparations Complete!

All stood at the ready. The leaders were gathered around prepared to hear the last of their orders from their new rulers. All of the elements gathered to hear what the others had to say as each leader took the stage to speak freely momentarily. This was a momentous event, one that had been long suffering. Tomorrow would be the day of the jettison and today would be the last day of suffering for the people of varying elements. It was an occasion that very spoke of unifying the many separate warring clans, all offering something to aid one another.

First was a woman who dressed in a very dark silken dress. With wavy hair pitch black with nails to match she carried herself with a deep air of mystery. She stood proudly and with great authority as her presence commanded attention. "Long have many different people suffered from not having aid. Elements have clashed and wars have started on the outer realm. As a result many have come here in search of hope. Hidden within the darkness of space we stand here a great many elements, all of whom are willing to stand side by side even in the face of people who would be enemies. Mirror images within ourselves we have seen how even amongst each other fighting can take hold. Forces have often been segregated. Those of the Dark and those of the Light each need different conditions to survive. It has been a long hard road for all of you to reach where we stand today and I want to be the first to say welcome to our new home. What will one day be our new Utopia. Perfect in every single way, we will all find peace here."

The crowds cheered as those on stage attempted to accept how surreal everything actually was. Here they were, finally seeing hope for a new day, and among them were people who they had seen, and those who they hadn't. All standing side by side all together lost within the moment. "Those of the Dark Shadows raise your voices proudly for it is this day that we are considered among the elements as brethren." Again voices joined cheering and clapping happy to hear the news.

A woman with blond hair came forth; she looked rather young for her age. Her clothing made of the finest cloth just as the ones of the other woman, although they were a much brighter color. She smiled as the crowed grew quiet waiting to hear what she had to say. "We of elements have fought not only amongst ourselves, but also amongst each other as well. For so long we staked claims untrue and unbecoming of what we could possibly attain. Before you now we will stand as the embodiments and leaders to unite our cause under two mergers of power. We will call this the Moon Kingdom and over time unify all that you see before you. Those of the Shadows, you need to be away from the light, and your food sources have been forsaken by many. No longer will you be cast aside for your needs in life. You're people have always bonded under one unity no matter what element you were born with. We will learn this great lesson from you."

The other woman then spoke back up, calling the attention back to her. "Those of the elements, you know how best to survive in places that could harm you, you have mastered adaptation in the highest of forms, and we wish to understand this. People of shadow feed off of life energy. I hope one day that will not have to be the case, Please aid us, teach us possible alternatives for how we must live our lives. Together we will seek a common bond."

Yet again the crowds roared, happy to hear the hope and dreams, real plans and ideas for survival. "Those of us needing to reside in the darkest depths will be called the Dark Moon! I, Nehellenia, will merger these ranks under one power. We will work closely with those of the elements in searching for an ideal solution to fit everyone's needs as best as possible."

The women with blond hair held up by two odd bobs started again. "And I, Selenity will watch over those who need light to survive. People of Light Moon, we need just as many things to live as the Dark Moon and we also need to learn how to coexist. Much can be taught on both sides and much can be gained. Joyful will be the day when we can all stand as one total unit!"

Soon it was time for the addresses of each element and the leader. Promises of what they could offer being the primary concern followed quickly by what they wished to attain from this unity. Ami was the first to speak using the utmost level of dignity while doing so. "The people of Ice are an element bound by technology. We have much to offer in the ways of health care and innovation. This has been seen as a hazardous thing within the history, yet all we wish to do is further civilization. Our people are weak and without protection we are forced to use the very thing used to make lives easier as a method for eradication. We ask for protection, and in return we will help others to make their lives easier. We will teach what we know and help further the advancement of your own societies."

Minako was the next to speak. Her bubbly attitude unrefined. "We of Metal aren't in dire need of many things; we are for the most part self-reliant. Still we are ready to help out however we may be needed. We know many things about how to use land to our advantage. There are things found within soil that has medicinal qualities or a great many other uses. Sadly we cannot find the best ways to use these materials. Teach us what you know, and we will provide all we can to those in need."

Nodding when Minako gave Rei eye contact the raven stood forth. "People of Flame have been seen only a dogs of the military for a very long time. We are hounded and dragged into wars that don't even concern us merely because we are very knowledgeable on the arts of war. As much as we are renowned for our skills we are not barbarians. We don't wish any more bloodshed than what is necessary. Many of our element come here looking for a refuge and a place where no more blood must be shed by their hands. We are a race proud in believing in things like faith, hoping there is a greater being out there who can hear our cries for help. Provide us a place of safety where we aren't forced to fight and we will teach your armies how to be proper warriors. Give us a place of peace, and we will bring you comfort when you feel you must mourn."

A tall girl Rei had never seen before stood with green eyes hardened on the people before her. Dressed in furs of animals it was clear she was of nomadic people. She wore a breastplate of wood, noting her origin as that of the forests. "My people must travel through the seasons to stay by our food sources. We need damp climates to help keep our trees plentiful. We live in the stormy weather and follow those clouds wherever they may go. We will offer you the wood we cultivate from the trees and teach you its many uses, giving you the gifts of how to sustain in nature. The only thing we request in return is that our homes be preserved. Since we travel by foot we cannot just pack everything up, and thus have many campsites. Save our homes and ensure our survival by keeping the land healthy and we will offer our guidance. We are strong fighters, much like those of Flame; you will have our blades as well should we all unify as brethren."

Haruka stood as the last of power, if even for a moment her eyes wavered. "I am of the Wind. Our people are nomads who live in the skies. Sadly our homes are not only burned, we suffer because we cannot breathe. Give our people a safe place to live, one with many airs to travel, and we will teach you how to navigate and travel through means that are not only efficient, but will also ensure your planet stays healthy. We will provide trade and bring to you a means of getting items from other planets. Aid us, and we will aid you."

The speeches continued on until nightfall when many returned to their segments of the very large landmass. Soon the daybreak of jettison would arrive. Each element took the news differently. Some were apprehensive, worried it would fail. Some were in celebration all night long. Among all of the emotions there were a few who stood quietly, unable to alert people of their presence.

"Even if they shout, singing at the top of their lungs. All I can hear is the quiet of acceptance. The knowing truth that not everyone will live on." Her voice was quiet as she looked onward, remorseful for the certainty she knew. "Days of light will always shine, but after the brightness joy brings, there is a dark sadness that envelops the world. A utopia cannot be built and will one day fall." Her whisperers reached the ears of only one woman.

"That may be true. Yet, if they seek such gracious things, I must commend the wishes of peace that flow through them." She stood tall as a serious expression graced her face. "There is a greater power out there that I must seek. I need to have my questions answered. Make sure you keep an eye on her. I know I will be unable to return when I have completed my task."

"I will." The shorter figure looked happy, even if only for a moment. "Her birth will be one that has been awaited for quite a while. She will guide the future into a wonderful home; although we must wait a long time before that ever happens." The woman looked fondly ahead of her. The gray of morning was about to arise as she held the baby of a power still dormant within her arms, parting would be painful, yet it was not the child's time to come into existence.

"Take care of her Hotaru." As she kissed the baby on the forehead a small tear slipped down her cheeks. "Live well my child. Grow well, live happily, and never forget the joys found in the gray of day. One day, you too will be a warrior of time."

As a portal to the ever seeing gates opened the woman of tan skin and midnight green tresses walked through, leaving the baby, yet awakened, within Hotaru's knowing arms. With her eyes still closed it would be unclear when the child fresh from the womb would open her eyes from sleeping dormancy. When she did, she would be taught the ways of Time and Space. As Hotaru held the baby she smiled at the new hope.

"You little one, are a gift rarely seen." She whispered fondly. "When you wake up, I wish to be here, when you cry your first cry I wish to soothe it, when it is time, I will accelerate you to a proper age to begin training, and when you, a child of ageless time, ask who your mother is, I will tell you that it is unknown." She brushed her fingers through a small tuft of hair on the infants' head smiling down at the small gift of hope.

"I will show you a man long within your bloodline, and he will be your grandfather. You are a new gift child of time, and I will do well to forever guide you in both in the birth of your life and in your final breath. In the steed of your mother I will look after you, child of time, Trista Meioh." With her silence glaive in hand she began the long walk to her place on the large planet. A derelict area, covered with poisons fog. This would be her domain, as she cast herself in a wall she prepared herself to oversee yet another child of time open her eyes for the first time.

Back at the time gates the woman stood silently as she cast her ability, the one to send her to a new place. Her task had been completed and she didn't want to linger any longer. "Time Stop…" The words were whispered and, yet they echoed loudly as her body was cast away being sent onto a place only fate knew of. Not the barer, or the guardian, no, only time itself knew where she would be taken.

TBC!

* * *

Well, there's that next chapter, finally fixed to not look like crap. LOL. I'm leaving it mostly intact, like I've said; this was written before the TSK when I was still formulating ideas. As flawed or as sped up as it is early on, it does get longer in later chapters. Yes, I know a few characters have yet to make their entrance, that's alright for now.


End file.
